The present invention relates to a device for enhancing the starting of diesel engines.
In most conventional diesel engines, especially in diesel engines having a preheating or swirl chamber, the engines are started using glow plugs. Utilization of glow plugs is advantageous in that the required device is simple and the engine can be readily started. However, this technique is still disadvantageous in that it takes 20 to 30 seconds to preheat the glow-plug so that consequently the engine starting characteristics are generally thought to be quite poor.